Aishiterukara
by Ennaka24
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata terus saja mencoba membuat Uchiha Sasuke menyukainya walaupun ia tahu Sasuke tak sedikit pun mempunyai rasa apa-apa terhadapnya. Sasuke selalu saja mempermainkan Hinata dan mempermalukannya di depan umum, hal itu tidak membuat Hinata putus asa. Karena Hinata sudah terlanjur mencintai Sasuke dan bertekad untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. /AU/1st FF/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Aishiterukara © Ennaka24

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC *a little bit, Typo*maybe, Gaje, dll.

.

.

Ruangan itu kini semakin sepi, tapi tak membuat gadis yang di anugerahi sepasang mata lavender dan rambut indah berwarna indigo itu untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Ruangan yang biasa disebut para siswa dengan sebutan kelas. Ya, berhubung sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, ruang kelas pun menjadi sepi.

Si gadis, sebut saja dia Hinata, terus saja berkutat dengan pensil dan kertas putih yang ada dihadapannya. Sesekali ia memperhatikan seorang siswa bermata onyx. Siswa yang diperhatikannya terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang, di seragam sebelah kanannya tertulis namanya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum simpul ketika melihat kertas itu telah memperlihatkan bentuk sketsa wajah yang dibuatnya dengan pensil. Diliriknya lagi Sasuke, untuk menentukan apa yang perlu digambarnya.

xxx

Di sisi lain..

Sasuke terlihat gerah menunggu kakaknya yang sedari tadi belum datang untuk menjemputnya. Ia juga sedikit risih karena menyadari sepasang mata lavender yang selalu memperhatikannya dari kelas paling ujung.

Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Cih, sampai kapan aku akan dibuat menunggu seperti ini?" ia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Terlihat dari mimik wajahnya kalau ia benar-benar sangat kesal sekarang.

Benar saja, siapa yang mau disuruh menunggu seperti ini? Apalagi kalau yang disuruh menunggu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, cowok pintar yang sangat menghargai waktu itu benar-benar tidak suka jika disuruh menunggu.

Dipikiran Sasuke sempat terlintas cara bagaimana dapat membunuh orang seperti kakaknya. Apakah ia harus menghunuskan pisau ke perut sang kakak? Pertanyaan itu sempat terlintas di benaknya, tapi langsung diindahkannya. Ia merasa tak mungkin untuk membunuh kakaknya dengan pisau, bukan karena dia kasihan atau apa tapi karena sekarang dia memang tidak mempunyai pisau!

"Yo Sasuke!" Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara. Mata onyx-nya menangkap seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan kepadanya melalui jendela mobil. Uchiha Itachi. Kakak yang menurut Sasuke adalah kakak yang sangat menyebalkan.

Sasuke langsung pergi menghampiri Itachi, dengan perasaan kesal. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya itu, tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya adiknya sudah hampir berencana untuk membunuhnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak lama menungguku." Itachi memasang tampang tak berdosa pada adiknya.

"Yah lumayan, hanya sekitar 5.413 detik saja aku menunggumu, waktu yang cukup untuk membunuh seseorang." Sasuke langsung saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Syukurlah.." Dengan polosnya Itachi malah bernapas lega, dia tidak berpikiran sama sekali kalau maksud dari perkataan Sasuke itu adalah KAU MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU LAMA TAHU! APAKAH KAU MAU KUBUNUH?

xxx

Hinata mendengus kesal melihat Sasuke telah pulang bersama kakaknya yang diketahui Hinata bernama Uchiha Itachi. Ia pun segera memasukkan semua peralatan menggambarnya ke dalam tas punggung berwarna putih.

Walaupun sedikit kesal sudah tidak dapat melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah lama disukainya, ia juga senang karena setidaknya untuk kali ini Sasuke hanya menunggu sekitar satu jam setengah. Yah setidaknya tidak selama kemarin.

Hinata berjalan sambil sesekali tersenyum, membayangkan jika gambar itu akan jadi dan dia bisa memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke akan senang? Atau justru hanya diam dan memasang tampang _stoic_-nya? Pertanyaan itulah yang sekarang berputar mengelilingi pikiran Hinata.

"Hey!" Hinata tersentak. "Apa kau sudah mau pulang?" mata lavender Hinata kemudian menangkap seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Eh? Iya Sakura-chan.." Hinata tersenyum setelah menjawab. Sakura langsung saja mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ya, sudah kuduga. Apakah Uchiha-san sudah pulang?" Sakura tersenyum menyelidik. Sekarang Sakura terlihat seperti seorang detektif yang ingin tahu segala hal, termasuk hal yang bersangkutan dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"D-dia m-memang sudah pulang.." tiba-tiba saja Hinata langsung gugup mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh melihat pipi Hinata yang tiba-tiba langsung memerah. Tapi, ia kemudian langsung memasang tampang serius. Di pegangnya ke dua pundak Hinata.

"Hn, kusarankan lebih baik kau melupakan perasaanmu pada Uchiha-san..."

"Sakura-chan..." lirih Hinata yang langsung saja berubah ekspresi.

xxx

Sesampai di rumah, Hinata langsung saja menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan _sprei_ berwarna putih. Biasanya ia lebih suka berada di dapur untuk memasak atau pun membersihkan halaman rumahnya, tapi untuk kali ini entah kenapa ia sedang tidak bersemangat.

Hinata dari tadi terus memikirkan perkataan Sakura. Entah kenapa kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura tadi terus saja berputar di kepalanya. Ya, walaupun setelah mendengar perkataan itu Hinata mencoba selalu tegar.

Perkataan Sakura itu benar-benar sangat menusuk hati Hinata, tapi Hinata tau kalau Sakura berkata seperti itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Hinata juga tau kalau sebenarnya cintanya pada Sasuke itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Bagaimana tidak? Setiap Hinata berada di depan Sasuke sambil tersenyum, Sasuke tetap dengan tampang _stoic_-nya. Ketika Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Hinata menyukainya ia tetap cuek dengan perasaan Hinata. Bahkan Sasuke sering mempermalukan Hinata di depan umum tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Tapi, karena perasaan cinta... Hinata melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang sangat baik. Karena cinta pula ia merasa perasaannya ini perlu diperjuangkan dan dia harus kuat. Walaupun dihadapan Sakura yang notaben-nya adalah sahabatnya, ia tetap harus kuat!

Jika ia tidak tetap menguatkan diri, Sakura akan menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Dan dia tidak suka itu! Hinata tau kalau Sakura perhatian dan peduli padanya, tapi untuk soal ini Hinata akan terus mencoba dan berjuang agar Sasuke akan membalas perasaannya. Ya, walaupun Sasuke terlihat seperti membenci Hinata dan selalu menyakiti hati Hinata.

Hinata pun menghela napas panjang, mencoba mencari bahan pikiran yang lebih bagus dari pada memikirkan hal yang menurutnya rumit itu. Tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum, segeralah ia bangkit dari ranjang tidurnya. Diambilnya sebuah buku bersampul biru langit dengan pita putih yang mempercantik buku itu. Dibukanya lembar pertama.

'Jadwal Uchiha Sasuke'

Itulah kalimat pertama yang tertulis di situ. Hinata pun langsung membaca tulisan yang berada di bawah kalimat itu. Hmm, mungkin jika ada seseorang selain dia yang melihat ini pasti akan tertawa dan berpikir Hinata adalah gadis yang agresif. Tapi justru bukan itu maksudnya membuat catatan seperti itu, dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dan hanya ingin mengabadikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada saat itu di kertas buku gambarnya.

Setidaknya Hinata tidak seperti gadis lainnya yang terus saja mengikuti Sasuke dan memaksa Sasuke untuk menerimanya sebagai pacar. Hinata hanya akan memperhatikannya, tersenyum saat Sasuke bahagia, kesal saat Sasuke juga sedang kesal. Dan ia akan terus menunggu saat Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya tanpa paksaan dari Hinata.

Setelah membaca catatan itu, Hinata tersenyum. Dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ─lagi di atas kasur. Segera memejamkan matanya agar bisa cepat tertidur dan bangun di pagi hari dan memulai perjuangan mendapatkan cintanya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : _Pertama saya mau ngucapin _arigatou gozaimashu_ bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict saya ini. _Gomen ne_ kalau ceritanya kurang panjang dan apabila tidak berkenan di hati kalian. Maklumlah saya kan masih _newbie_ dan ini adalah _First fict_ saya, ini juga baru prolognya doang. Jadi saya mohon bantuannya dengan meluangkan waktu kalian untuk memberikan _review_. Kritik dan saran kalian begitu berguna bagi saya yang masih _newbie_. Walaupun itu adalah _flame_ saya akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada._

_Mind to review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aishiterukara** © **Ennaka24**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo*maybe*, Gaje, dll.

Dont Like Dont Read!

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu aula terbuka begitu ramai. Siswa-siswi mengerubungi para pembuat keramaian. Pembuat keramaian tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Hm, lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang membuat keramaian ini. Dalam artian membuat seluruh siswa menatap mereka bak menonton _film_ gratis.

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata, "Daripada kau memasang tampang seperti itu, lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini!─"

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam tanpa melakukan perlawanan sama sekali. Ia menahan air matanya yang memaksa ingin keluar dari pelupuknya.

"─Aku bosan melihatmu selalu berada di sekitarku dengan tampang seperti itu!"

_JLEBB.. _

Hati Hinata begitu perih saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan sayu dan bibir bergetar. Sedangkan yang ditatap, balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam khas Uchiha.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti membuat hatinya sakit!" suara itu benar-benar menyita perhatian seluruh siswa termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang baru saja mengeluarkan suaranya karena tak tahan melihat sahabatnya tersakiti. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Hinata. Tatapan tajam tak segan ia lemparkan ke arah sang Uchiha yang sudah mendesah kesal.

"Cih, kau selalu ikut campur Haruno-_san_.." Sasuke balas menatap tajam Sakura. Tatapan itu tak membuat nyali Sakura untuk melindungi sahabatnya menciut.

Sakura maju selangkah membelakangi Hinata yang memang sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Diliriknya Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sukses membuat Sasuke jadi risih.

"Huh, jujur saja aku tak mengerti kenapa banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padamu termasuk Hinata." suara Sakura terdengar merendahkan.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, benar-benar ingin sekali menonjok Sakura. Tapi ia sadar Sakura adalah seorang perempuan, dan dia tidak mau dicap sebagai pengecut karena hanya berani kepada perempuan.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak mengerti arti ketampanan yang tersirat dalam diriku." Sasuke tersenyum sinis kepada Sakura. Membuat gadis itu sedikit kesal olehnya.

Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. "S-Sakura-_chan_ s-sudahlah, a-aku t-tidak apa-apa k-kok.." kata Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Dengarkan kata-kata sahabatmu itu dan segeralah kalian pergi dari hadapanku. Kalian telah membuang-buang waktuku selama 354 detik tau!"

Sakura yang melihat Hinata, tiba-tiba saja merasa kasihan kepadanya. Ia pun menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya ke kelas sebelum sahabatnya itu terluka lagi hatinya.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Sasuke pergi ke kelas dengan perasaan kesal. Dia juga risih mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Hinata tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. Pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah sampai kapan dia harus seperti ini? Dia tidak menyukai Hinata dan tak akan pernah menyukai gadis itu!

Baru saja Sasuke duduk di bangkunya, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan penampakan seorang lelaki aneh dengan rambut _blonde _dan mata berwarna _blue sapphire_ yang langsung saja mengoceh panjang lebar dihadapannya.

"Teme, kudengar Hinata-_chan_ mencoba mendekatimu lagi, apakah kau membuatnya terluka?" pertanyaan itulah yang pertama kali dilontarkan lelaki aneh itu. Di seragam sebelah kanannya bertuliskan, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit walaupun hanya beberapa detik saja? Aku benar-benar tidak _mood_ untuk berbicara." Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar tidak bersahabat. Sepertinya kejadian tadi memang benar-benar menghancurkan _mood-_nya.

"Huh, bukannya kau memang tidak mempunyai _mood_ ya?" gumam Naruto pelan yang tetap saja masih bisa didengar oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke.

Sasuke melemparkan _deathglare_-nya. "Apa yang kau bilang? Cepat ulangi!" Naruto hanya bisa memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

.

.

Hinata masih saja diam. Ia duduk di bangkunya tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun dari mulutnya, tatapannya kosong. Ditundukkannya kepalanya karena tidak ingin menatap Sakura yang sekarang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan iba.

Sakura berdiri di depannya. "Sampai kapan kau mau begini Hinata-_chan_? Maafkan aku, tapi dia tidak mencintaimu jadi berhentilah mengejarnya." Dengan berat hati Sakura harus mengatakan kalimat itu, karena itu demi kebaikan sahabatnya.

Hening. Hinata tak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura yang masih saja menatapnya iba. Rasa sakit hatinya tadi bertambah karena perkataan Sakura. Dia tau itu demi kebaikannya, tapi bagaimana pun juga mendengar perkataan seperti itu tetap saja menyakiti hatinya.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku tau kau begini karena tak mau melihatku seperti ini kan? Tapi, bisakah kau mendukungku agar aku tetap semangat untuk memperjuangkan cintaku ini?" Sakura terdiam.

Jujur saja, Sakura selalu mencoba untuk mendukung sahabatnya itu. Tapi Sakura juga tak mau melihat sahabatnya terus menderita hanya karena memperjuangkan cinta pada seorang lelaki yang tak bisa menghargai perasaan seseorang seperti Sasuke.

"Hinata, aku sebenarnya selalu mendukungmu. Tapi... aku juga tak tega melihatmu seperti ini." Sakura menatap lurus Hinata. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu serius.

Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Aku tau itu Sakura. Tapi coba kau bayangkan kalau sebuah perjuangan itu tak ada yang namanya rasa sakit? Apakah itu masih dikatakan sebagai perjuangan?"

"..."

"Kumohon jika kau ingin membantu sahabatmu ini, cukup berikan aku semangat." Ekspresi Hinata kini telah berubah, ia tersenyum manis. Mencoba memberitahukan pada Sakura bahwa dia tak sesedih apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat semangat Hinata yang telah naik. "Iya, iya, kau memang gadis yang sangat hebat." katanya.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa. Hinata bersyukur bisa mempunyai sahabat sebaik Sakura. Yang selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkan dan selalu mendukungnya disaat Hinata butuh seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bersemangat dan melakukan aktifitas.

_BRAKK.._

Terdengar suara meja yang di tendang seseorang. Seketika itu Sakura dan Hinata berhenti tertawa dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Terlihat seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah cerah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hey kau, Hyuuga Hinata. Berhentilah mengganggu Sasuke-_kun_!" gadis berkacamata itu berkata sambil melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena tak mau melihat tatapan gadis berkacamata itu. "_G-Gomen ne_, a-aku tidak p-pernah m-mencoba mengganggu S-Sasuke-_kun_." Katanya gugup.

Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam. "Karin-_san_, bisakah kau tidak selalu melabrak Hinata? Berhentilah menuduhnya selalu menganggu Uchiha sombong itu!"

Gadis berkacamata yang bernama Karin itu berpaling ke arah Sakura. Ia membalas tatapan Sakura, seakan-akan ingin mengajaknya bertarung. "Dan kau, berhentilah ikut campur urusan orang lain!"

"Karin-_san_, apakah kau lupa bahwa aku adalah ketua karate putri? Yah, aku bisa saja membuatmu masuk rumah sakit hari ini juga." kata Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Tangannya mengepal kuat, sepertinya jika Karin tetap tidak mau mendengar, ia tidak segan-segan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Karin bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada wajah cantiknya jika kena pukulan maut dari gadis berambut _pink_ yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mendecak kesal, diurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah. Dasar kau hanya bisa menggunakan kekerasan!" Karin langsung saja pergi sebelum Sakura benar-benar melancarkan aksinya.

Hinata menghirup napas lega. "_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_." Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

Setelah belajar seharian di sekolah, akhirnya seluruh siswa pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Seperti biasa, Hinata masih berada di kelas sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih saja berdiri di koridor dekat pintu gerbang sambil menunggu kakaknya.

Kebetulan hari ini sedang hujan, membuat sang Uchiha itu semakin kesal dibuat menunggu oleh Itachi. Ya, kalau bukan karena ibunya yang terlalu menyayangi Sasuke, ia pasti sudah pulang dari tadi. Saking sayangnya terhadap Sasuke, ia tidak mengizinkan Sasuke pulang sendirian menggunakan kendaraan umum. Karena itulah sampai Sasuke duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas kelas 2, dia tetap saja dijemput oleh sang kakak.

Pernah suatu hari Sasuke meminta untuk dibelikan mobil saja seperti Itachi, ayahnya justru menceramahinya bahwa anak umur kelas 2 SMA itu belum cocok punya mobil sendiri. Jadilah dia seperti ini sekarang, hanya bisa menunggu setiap pulang sekolah.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. "Sial, lama sekali aku menunggu. Apa dia tak tau kalau ini sangat dingin?" Sasuke berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, mencoba membuat tubuhnya merasa hangat dengan cara seperti itu. Sungguh, walaupun orang berkata bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat dingin. Ia tetap adalah orang yang benar-benar tak bisa tahan dengan udara yang dingin.

Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seorang gadis yang berjalan mendekatinya dari arah koridor ujung sebelah kanan. Ditatapnya gadis itu sampai ia dapat mengenal siapa sebenarnya dia. "Hyuuga Hinata ini lagi.." desahnya.

Benar saja, gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum manis yang terhias di wajahnya. Disodorkannya sebuah jaket berwarna putih susu kepada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya seolah-olah dia sudah dapat menebak bahwa Hinata akan meminjamkannya jaket.

"P-pakailah ini, a-aku t-tau k-kau k-kedinginan." katanya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Sasuke menatap jaket itu. "Sudahlah, berhenti mencari muka dihadapanku. Dan segeralah menjauh dariku!"

Hinata masih saja memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, seolah-olah ia tidak merasa sedih dengan perkataan Sasuke yang sebenarnya menyakitkan. Sebenarnya Hinata juga merasa kedinginan, tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke kedinginan. Karena dia tahu bahwa Sasuke tak tahan dengan udara yang dingin seperti sekarang.

"_G-gomen_. T-tapi, k-kuharap kau mau m-menggunakan jaket ini S-Sasuke-_kun_. A-aku tak m-mau kau sampai s-sakit.." kata Hinata dengan raut wajah yang kini terlihat cemas.

Sasuke mendecak. "Kau ini keras kepala ya? Jika kau mau agar aku tidak sakit, MENJAUHLAH DARIKU SEKARANG!" Sasuke meneriaki gadis lembut yang ada di hadapannya.

Hati Hinata semakin sakit saja setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menandakan air mata itu sudah benar-benar ingin keluar dari pelupuknya. Ia mencoba menahannya.

"_G-gomen_.."

Hinata langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan emosinya yang tak bisa dikontrol. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Sambil berlari menuju kelasnya, air matanya mengalir. Menemani hujan yang juga semakin deras yang membuat udara semakin dingin.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata yang berlari itu dengan ekspresi datar. Dia benar-benar tidak peka atau justru pura-pura tidak tahu kalau dirinya telah menyakiti hati Hinata lagi.

Ia bernapas lega ketika melihat mobil Itachi yang sedang mendekat ke arahnya. Saat mobil itu telah berada di hadapannya segeralah ia masuk ke dalamnya. Pergi menuju rumahnya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis di pojokkan kelas karena ulahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : _Huwa... maaf ya kalau chapt ini lama banget baru dipost, udah gitu pendek lagi dan udah pastinya jelek. Maklumlah saya lagi sibuk banget sama sekolah, pengayaan, dsb. Oh iya, makasih ya buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fict ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah meluangkan waktu kalian buat review chapt sebelumnya. Dan saya harap di chapt yang sekarang kalian masih mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. Saya mohon, karena kritik dan saran kalian begitu berguna bagi saya yang masih newbie ini. __Walaupun itu adalah _flame_ saya akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada._

_Mind To Review?_


End file.
